triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
P.J. Halliwell (Earth-8)
Prudence Johnna Halliwell is the oldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell. History |-|Pre-Birth= Coop, a Cupid, was sent by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would ever have the daughter she saw in the future. In late 2005, Phoebe had an astral vision which allowed her to travel several years into the future. There, she met her future-self with her daughter in tow. Phoebe's future self assured her that this future and the little girl were attainable, restoring her faith in her coming existence, but unfortunately it did not restore her faith in love. Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late and that her daughter was in fact destined to be born. Her parents' marriage and her eventual birth was almost unrealized, as her parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. As Cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges, whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years, so their relationship was not forbidden. After dating for a few months, Coop proposed to Phoebe and were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Phoebe and Coop conceived P.J. while they were on their honeymoon. Phoebe decided to continue the tradition of giving Halliwell children names that begin with "P", and named her daughter Prudence after her late sister, Prue. |-|2008= |-|2009= From October 2008 to May 2009 during the Magic Switch P.J. was in hiding. She was with her grandfather Victor Bennett with her six other cousins. Eventually her new baby sister Parker joined them about a month after she was born. Which was also when the two met for the first time. Once Prue, Piper, and Phoebe restored magic to where it belongs and stopped Rennek the kids came home. |-|2010= |-|2011= After Phoebe was released from the hospital from giving birth, her and Coop took the infant over to the Manor. Where the baby got to not only meet her sisters but also her aunts, uncles, and cousins. P.J. and Parker ran over to there parents when they arrived to meet the newest Halliwell. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Brewing:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Cupid Powers *'Empathic Teleportation:' The ability to teleport based on the strong feelings, disappearing and appearing in a pink glow originating at the heart. **'Remote Empathic Teleportation:' The ability to teleport other beings or objects from one location to another without physical contact. *'Sensory Tracking:' The ability to track the whereabouts of people or objects by focusing on them Health and Vitals *Came into her powers 2008 *Absolved of any future callings by the Angels of Destiny 2008 *During the magic surge created by Prue and Paige meeting she gained the power of Empathic Teleportaion 2008 *Lost her magic during the magic switch 2008 - May 2009 *Has a headache from being around Prue for too long 2010 *Drank a potion given to her by her mother to not be effected by Prue 2010 *In hiding for a few days at Magic school for protection against Prue 2010 Family Tree Notes *She is the first Cupid Hybrid. *She is described by Phoebe as having sandy brown hair and a cute little button nose. *She is seen multiple times in Season 7 and 8; in Phoebe's vision of Utopia and when Phoebe has an astral premonition in "Hulkus Pocus". Appearances P.J. Halliwell has appeared in 3''' episodes of the series, '''2 novel, and 16 comic issues throughout the course of the comic series. |-|Television Series= Season 7 *Witchness Protection (vision) Season 8 *Hulkus Pocus (vision) *Forever Charmed |-|Comic Books= Season 9 *Charmed Lives *No Rest for the Wicca *Unnatural Resources *Morality Bites Back *The Heir Up There (mentioned) *Last Witch Effort *Cupid's Harrow *Family Shatters Season 10 *Charmed Assault *Will o' the Witch *Haste Makes Wasteland *The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner *Fear Always Comes Back *Court of Love *Effigy *Tribunal and Tribulations *The Reason |-|Novels= *The War on Witches (Post-Season 9) *Let Gorgons Be Gorgons (Post-Season 9) Category:Charmed Universe Category:P.J. Halliwell Category:Earth-8